


It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes

by Sharpie



Category: Ok ko
Genre: Abuse, Drunkness, M/M, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpie/pseuds/Sharpie
Summary: Venomous gets out of a abusive relationship and feels like he's a crappy villain for letting someone over power him like that. Boxman is there to comfort him giving obvious signs that he likes him.  Venomous doesn't know how he feels about boxman. And the fact that he doesn't know adds on to his problems. This will have multiple chapters I promise but my upload schedule won't be consistent sorry





	1. Chapter 1

Venomous groaned as his face hit the cold lab floor. He panicked and started to lift himself up in a attempt to get up and run from his boyfriend, Jonathan. Before venomous could get up. Jonathan's rough hand grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head back down with a thud. 

Suddenly a fist made contact with venomous' back "Fuck! I said I was fucking sorry!." The now bruised man shouted trying to sound like anything but weak. 

What had happened was Jonathan had came home drunk again. This was not a rarity. He was always so angry when he got drunk. venomous had greeted him with a "hey boxman." It was returned with a long silence before venomous realized his mistake and was blabbering apologies while he tried to close himself off in his lab. Which failed when Jonathan busted the door down.

"Who the fuck is boxman? Last time I checked I wasn't boxman!" Jonathan yelled pinning venomous to the ground with his knee pressed against the small of the purple man's back. Venomous winced at the pressure on his back "f-fuck... please... your gonna wake fink-" he was interrupted with his head being slammed against the ground again " I DONT GIVE A FUCK! Tell me who boxman is!" 

"He's just a guy I buy robots from ! Get the fuck off me! This fucking hurts!" He yelled in hushed tone as the knee pressed further into his back. Jonathan smirked and finally removed his knee off of venomous' back and straddled him, flipping venomous over in the process.  
Now facing him Jonathan could now admire the bruises he caused in a short amount of time sketched out on venomous' face, some were even a dark red. His raven hair no longer slicked back and now matted due to the hair grabbing. He looked like a mess already. It made him want to just...

SMACK! 

He slapped venomous square in the face earning a surprised gasp. Venomous' hands shot up to comfort said face. His knees pressed against Jonathan's bum. Jonathan leaned in, placing his hands on sides on venomous' head "hey..move your hands..now." He ordered sharply. 

Venomous squeezed his eyes trying to get rid of the tears that were forming. This is what he had to deal with on a daily basis. It was worse when fink wasn't around. When she was around Jonathan would only shove and grab venomous' arms and jerk him around. Leaving venomous to explain to fink that it was just 'play' fighting. Of coarse, when she is not around or sleeping , events like these would happen. Even with little inconveniences ,Jonathan would escalate the situation and make thinks worse than they have to be. He had only put up with this behavior at first because it wasn't as intense as it was now. To be honest, venomous thought it was hot and appealing up until Jonathan had started to punching and throwing him regularly. Yes. Throwing. As in picking him up and tossing him across the room. 

Why did he put up with this? Yeah the guy was a charmer when they first dated but now he is just a dick with trust issues. And he couldn't just call the police on him; that would be stupid, villains didn't do that. A sudden feeling of disgust overcame him; he doesn't love him anymore. His heart pounded in his chest in fear. He pulled away his hands from his face. Venomous glared up at the abusive man above him, frowning not realizing a tear was half way down his face. 

So much for trying to remain strong. 

Jonathan smiled at venomous' revealed face, noticing the hand print that he left on his left cheek. Not one ounce of regret clouded his sadistic mind. Hell, if he was being honest, seeing venomous in pain turned him on. 

Without thinking he leaned down and pecked a kiss in the corner of venomous' lips, Feeling the other tense up from under him but not pulling away. He took this as a sign to continue. Kissing the cold and tense lips. Venomous had finally parted his lips. This had to mean he's into this right? Or so Jonathan's drunken mind assumed. He continued forward by slipping his tongue into venomous's mouth unannounced. Venomous had groaned in surprise. 

Suddenly the smaller man snapped. He was tired of this. He hated this. He hated that he let this man take advantage of him. He hated that he let fink witness these things. He was supposed to be a villain and last time he checked villains didn't let others overpower them. 

Feeling the filthy, beer tasting tongue in his mouth he instinctively unhinged his jaw and bit Jonathan's tongue. This earned a shriek from the other.  
Jonathan quickly retreated his tongue and leaned back "Ah what the fuck?!"  
Venomous took this time that Jonathan was leaned back to slide his feet from underneath Jonathan and use his foot to kick him in the chest, knocking the other on his ass. He saw this as a chance to run around Jonathan making sure he wasn't at reaching distance. Leaving Jonathan on the lab floor, Venomous quickly dashed into the living room looking around frantically. He grabbed his keys and phone and shoved it in his pocket. He even went to grab his boots but not slipping them on due to time restriction. Jonathan would run out any second and he wasn't going to risk that. So he grabbed both boots with his index and middle finger and ran over to the hallway leading to finks room. He slammed the door open, startling the sleepy rodent from her slumber. Before she could say anything venomous grabbed her with his free hand and dragged her out of bed in a gently but rushed manner "Fink we're leaving." Fink looked around in a sleepy daze as venomous grabbed her shoes and handed them to her as they were heading out of her room. "But boss? Where are we going?" She asked venomous' panic rubbing off on her. Venomous didn't answer, instead he put more pep in his step when he heard Jonathan's shout from nearby "I'll explain later. We just need to go to the car." As they were half way out the door venomous stopped to see Jonathan standing almost five feet away from them "wow, really? Your gonna leave? Geez I didn't know you were gonna get so butt hurt over some measly hits. Fucking coward." Jonathan remarked with anger lacing his voice. Venomous frowned at the choice of words he then waved fink off to get in the car. After she scrambled to the car venomous grabbed the doorknob showing his final decision "we are over Jonathan and I want you gone before the morning if not I will fucking slit your throat if I ever see you near this place again. I'm leaving." He slammed the door on Jonathan and started walking towards the car whispering insults under his breath. Opening the car door, he could feel his adrenaline dying out. He have fink a apologetic smile as he plopped himself in the front seat sighing. Fink finally spoke up " are you and Jonathan fighting agian?" She took this time to lay down in the back seat using her own arm as a pillow. Venomous looked at her through the rear view mirror "yeah... but this is the last time we will ever fight I promise." He felt a sudden relief saying that now knowing that those words had truth to them. But that sudden relief died quickly when he saw Jonathan charging out the house. Without thinking venomous slammed on the gas and reversed out the driveway as fast as he could, the car screeched at the sudden speed. He had forgot fink wasn't buckled and quickly looked behind him to see if fink was alright. Figures she had slammed into the back of the passenger seat. "Ow.." she winced rubbing her head. Venomous paused to look behind him to make sure Jonathan wasn't chasing the car or something before slowing down to normal speed. He reached to pat fink's back "Sorry about that.. I got carried away." He apologized retreating his hand back to the steering wheel.

Moments later, venomous realized he didn't know where the hell he was going. He couldn't just spend the whole night driving around. Maybe they could go to a motel for the night and return home in the morning- wait no he didn't grab his wallet so he couldn't afford it...

Well he DID grab his phone. So he can just ask people he's comfortable with if they could just sleep at their place. Venomous blushed in embarrassment. He never thought he would be in a situation like this where he had to bum off someone for a night. How pathetic. But he had to do it for finks sake at least. 

Many calls later*

Venomous groaned. Either they were sleeping, busy, or they just didn't have room. "Fuck.." he murmured to himself. There was only one person left to call and that was boxman.  
He groaned louder in annoyance making fink giggle from the back seat. It's not that he minded calling boxman, it was just that's the last person he wanted to show his vulnerability to. But technically he was the last person that he has right now. He pressed the dial button and held the phone up to his ear kinda hoping he wouldn't pick up but at the same time hoping he would. He then heard a click "hello?" non mistakable to be boxman he must of woke up actually because of his heavy groggily voice .

Venomous' free arm wrapped around his waist almost as if to comfort himself before responding "hey boxman."

"V-venomous? Oh u-um what's up?"  
His voice no longer as groggy 

Venomous sighed "i wanted to ask for a favor... not sure how you'll feel, though." 

"What would that be?"

"I was wondering if I could spend the night at your place. Just for night in the morning we will be gone." 

"You and fink? Well yeah we have a guest room around. So sure. Why though I-if you don't mind me asking haha" a nervous chuckle ending boxman's sentence.

"Looonngg story actually so are you sure it's okay?" 

Boxman laughed "yeah your like my best client! So why not give ya a hand." 

Venomous involuntarily smiled "thanks we will be there shortly."

Before he hung up he could swear he could hear boxman silently cheer to himself. 

He looked down at his feet wiggling his toes in the process. He would have to stop to put his boots on and lord knows what kind of mess his face and hair was. He was hoping the damage wasn't too bad at least not enough someone would question. He pulled into empty church parking lot. He handed his phone over to fink knowing she would ask to play games on it since she didn't have hers while he put his boots on.

After struggling to successfully slide them fully over his leg, he finally managed to slip them on. Next was to check his face. He looked in the rear view mirror and even he gasped at the sight of himself. A cluster of bruises clouded his whole right cheek, a cut on his forehead, a black eye, and a red handprint. There was no fixing that; he wiped the blood off his face which only made things a little better but he still looked pretty bad. he was lucky he didn't look like someone who came out of a boxing match,all swollen and unrecognizable. So there's that factor. His matted hair was easy to comb out with his fingers and slick back. Shortly after fink peeked over "Uh boss? Jonathan says he misses you. He sent a text." Venomous rolled his eyes "Tell him he can go fuck himself!" There was a sudden urge to go back and run his now ex lover over with the car but he honestly would now throw up if he saw that man's face again. Fink smiled evilly "okay." She was excited she was given permission to cuss on the phone. 

Venomous settled himself back in the seat "well I guess we're going to boxmore."

Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed I kinda wanted to have that fast going pace for the first part but it ended up being the whole pace for the whole thing so I'm sorry for that


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman tries to be sly and kiss venomous idk just read

Fink yawned as they entered boxmore looking as tired and irritated as ever. "when I go to sleep I'm never waking up." She stated as if it was a fact; venomous rolled his eyes at the silly comment "were leaving early in the morning just so you know." He remind the mouse (rat?) girl as he glanced at his phone. Boxman had texted them they can just walk in and he would be down to show them to the guest room. If venomous was being honest he kinda regretted this idea. It was pathetic on his part; and he did NOT like being pathetic. But it was a little better than sleeping in a car or at home with a abusive bastard (who of which, better be gone by the time they come back)

The moment he relooked the text over he saw boxman appear from the corner of his eye. He looked boxman's way noting boxman's expression change in a matter of seconds from a welcoming smile to a cringe. Venomous bit his lip. He had forgot that he had bruises on his face and thats what boxman was cringing at.

Venomous shifted slightly where he stood starting to feel uncomfortable. Boxman was being silent. Venomous was so sure he didn't look THAT bad. But Was he wrong? He gulped down his insecurities and finally addressed the silence "I think I mentioned that it's a long story..." pointing at his face for a millisecond before returning it to his side. In response, boxman tried to relax his expression but his face remained tense "s-sorry about that it just ,well, caught me off guard. *cough* um well let's get you to the guest room."

'Why am I acting like this? Pull yourself together!" Venomous mentally snapped at himself. He had lost his composure the minute boxman cringed at his face. And that is not something he would normally do. But at the same time he normally doesn't spend the night with his robot provider either So maybe tonight just wasn't his night. 'Let's just get this over with..' venomous thought to himself as they continued to walk through the too long hallway. 

Finally they stopped in front of the guest room door. "Well here's the guest room. But um.. venomous?" Venomous paused to look at the shorter man "yeah?" Meanwhile His minion ran into the room and slammed herself into the queen sized bed not concerned about the looks she gained from the two men. Boxman fiddled with his lab coat trying to gather his words " would you l-like to share some wine with me before you head to bed?" 

Venomous stood there for a minute pretending to think, knowing damn well to himself he wasn't going to pass down some wine. Making boxman mentally recoil at Venomous' silence , regretting the question, and started to prepare for rejection. But to his surprise his question was answered with a gentle "sure"

Boxman grinned in relief " ah great let's go" 

*time skip because author is fucking lazy af

Venomous found himself in boxman's pretty spacey office. That really only involved his desk, a white couch, and maybe a few potted plants here or there. He assumed the plants were fake by the way they seemed glossed under the poorly lit light. In venomous' opinion, it seemed like a boring set up. he took the liberty to sit on the couch, sinking instantly into the softness, as he waited for boxman to fetch the wine and glasses from his work desk. "So uh- I know you said it was a long story.." boxman brought up cautiously while grabbing the red wine and glasses , closing the drawer as he stepped away from the desk making his way towards the couch. Venomous sat up resting his elbows on his knees "is that why you really brought me in here?" He asked Trying not to sound as defensive as it actually came out. Boxman quickly shook his head "n-no ! I just wanted to hang with you. It's just I really wanted to know what happened. Did you get in a fight with a hero or something." He passed the glass to venomous and started to pour the wine. Venomous could help but furrow his brows at the hanging out part boxman mentioned but didn't say anything about it; instead he just stared at his cup being filled, answering matter-of-factly "well I guess I could tell you...some of it."

boxman stopped filling venomous' glass and began to pour his own cup, sitting down beside him. Their thighs inches apart leaving only hand room between them. Venomous sipped his wine waiting for boxman to set the bottle down before he decided to say anything. Wondering if this was a good idea.

When venomous had boxman's undivided attention, he couldn't help but to avoid eye contact as chills ran up his spine, deciding to avert his gaze to his cup "to answer your question, no, I didn't get in a fight with a hero." Venomous took another sip "it was with another villain...." boxman hummed showing that he was listening also taking in some wine. Venomous quickly glanced boxman's way as if it was a way to reassure himself that boxman was listening. 

Somewhere in the back of his head he kinda hoped he wasn't, like he would just let the information slide past him and forget everything he would soon reveal. "I had gotten into a argument with my boyfriend. a few things escalated and now I'm left with this." He summarized Pointing to his face. And now that he thought about it; it wasn't even an actual argument. Venomous had accidentally called Jonathan boxman and he got the beat the fuck up for it. "But we broke up, and that's the end of it." Venomous realized how short the story was but he didn't mind that. He liked it that way.

Boxman sat up "WHAT?! Okay villains are evil but they aren't supposed to beat the ones they care about!" Boxman expressed lifting his drink in the air for more emphasis. Venomous chuckled into his glass before taking a gulp. His face scrunching a little as the taste was finally getting to him. Boxman continued "what was the argument about even? If you don't mind me asking?" Venomous rolled his eyes "I honestly minded the whole question in the first place... but uh- well- I called him... by someone else's name. Yours actually." He calmly answered but still hesitant. He mentally cursed himself at what he just said. He could've just lied and said he simply pissed off a drunk boyfriend -well- actually that wouldn't be a lie but it would have been a better statement.

Boxman hoped venomous' didn't see his cheeks start to blush at venomous' answer. He felt kinda flattered that venomous would call some else by his name. That would mean he was thinking of him at the time. Right? He looked away in a attempt to hide his blush. 

Venomous of course saw it but ignored it, focusing on how wobbly he felt just by sitting up. He decided it was best to just lean back into the couch. 

Boxman gulped the wine he almost forgot he had "sorry for asking such personal questions...it's just when I saw your face I couldn't help but worry." Venomous smirked "do I look that bad?" Attempting to lighten the mood

Boxman frowned and scooted back against the couch now directly beside venomous " will you stop turning my words against you?" He sounded more annoyed than angry. Venomous raised his eyebrows at boxman's remark but stayed quiet. Boxman looked visibly nervous, circling his finger around the edges of his glass, looking away "you don't look bad but hell! Half your face is covered in bruises! How am I not supposed to worry!" 

"I don't need your pity.." venomous half way mumbled a little frustrated. Boxman sighed "I don't pity anyone...besides my kids.. I do care about you venomous... a lot."  
Venomous mentally scanned boxman's face; searching for a lie. But instead it was nothing but truth. Venomous didn't know how to respond to that. It's not everyday someone told him that they cared about him and his well being and it be the truth. He couldn't help but ask "why?" But instead of getting an answer he looked to see boxman heavy lidded and leaning in close. 

Worse.timing.ever.boxman.

Venomous stared wide eyed at the man leaning in close to him obviously ready to kiss him. 

 

'Did he take me in here to confess his feelings or something? Now?!' Venomous panicked in his head. Did boxman ignore the fact that he just said that he JUST recently broke up with his boyfriend? Where did this bravery come from?! With boxman's new found closeness he could smell the stench of whiskey mixed with wine coming off the older man. (Don't ask why he could tell) if he was correct his sudden bravery was caused more than just by the wine, boxman had drank before venomous got here.

he leaned away calmly trying to seem casual and change the subject " do you drink whiskey by any chance?" This caused boxman to jerk back , his face flushed in embarrassment "Ah! Y-yes! I had some before you got here actually!" He smiled nervously. Venomous raised an eyebrow "11 at night?" He asked trying to hide the fact that he was freaking out on the inside. Boxman quickly gathered his thoughts "I used it to give me more pep in my step haha" which could obviously be seen as a lie. Venomous squinted his eyes "ever heard of coffee? Because...you know.. that exists." He suddenly didn't want to touch what was left of his wine. He placed his glass on the ground next to his foot with the feeling of disgust. 

Boxman had tried to kiss him and he couldn't help but to avoid it. That realization played over and over in venomous's head. It's not that he didn't like him. In a way, he kinda admired the guy, but he wouldn't go as far as to...kissing him. He didn't know why or at least pinpoint to the direct reason. Boxman was always so welcoming towards him and that was fine and of coarse he did catch himself attract towards him whenever he witnessed the older man show his true colors and prove that he is in charge.. but that was just a platonic feeling...right ? 

Boxman interrupted the confused man's thoughts with a tap to the shoulder "are you okay?" Venomous tensed at the touch "yeah.im okay. I'm through with tonight I think I'm gonna head to bed." Boxman didn't fully believe that he was okay but he let it slide "oh okay do you still know the way to the room?" Venomous nodded "yeah if I remember correctly. Night boxman." He dismissed a little too quickly. Boxman looked as if he was going to say something but he held his tongue and watched venomous leave the room. 

(A/n :assuming his place huge idk I watch the show enough to know boxmore it's pretty big and that they live there I'm pretty sure someone has gotten lost through it before.idk)

He started speed walking towards the guest room. Venomous now felt sick. His feelings were now over the place. They were so scattered that he almost forgot about the whole Jonathan situation. But knowing for sure that boxman liked him that way just added on to things. And sure, he could say he kinda already knew about boxman liking him. The old man made it obvious; with the stares he receives when boxman thinks he's not looking- to the way he acts in general compared to the way he treats others. If venomous was being honest those things..are kinda a turn off. He is used to people being so submissive around him due to his mature personality, so why would boxman be any different than the others? ....Except for the fact he actually cared for him. He suddenly felt blood rush to his cheeks but quickly shook it off. His footsteps gained speed. Cursing at himself thinking that he had missed the room, but sighed in relief when he found it. 

Stepping into the room, venomous slipped off his boots and quietly closed the door making sure not to disturb Fink's slumber. Which all that was a waste of time when he discovered two curious eyes observing him from the bed. Those eyes belonged to fink and it seemed that fink belonged to her blanket and pillow nest that she created while he was gone. He placed his boots down beside the door and walked over to the bed "why aren't you sleeping?" 

Fink sunk deeper into her blanket nest "why aren't YOU sleeping?" Smirking smugly while clutching a pillow and bringing it to her lap. Venomous sat at the edge of the bed "because im an adult i sleep whenever I want. And what happened to not wanting to ever wake up?"

The rat girl rolled her eyes "yeah when I go to sleep. I'm not sleeping yet." Venomous raised an eyebrow "you make absolutely no sense. I hope you know that." His statement was responded by fink launching a pillow at his face full force causing him to jerk back. The pillow fell at his feet. He gave Fink a 'wtf' look before grabbing the pillow and tossing it on the right side of the bed where he planned on sleeping before getting up to turn off the lights. Meanwhile, fink was giggling to herself at her actions. The room went dark "night fink."   
"Night boss."   
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took forever to update I kept redoing the chapter becuase I didn't like how they came out but good news I got my best friend to be my editor! So there's that

**Author's Note:**

> What to know about this character
> 
> Jonathan the ex  
> He is just a plot device for this fanfic
> 
> He is Level -9
> 
> His power is super strength
> 
> He robs stuff and wrestles for a living 
> 
> He likes to hang around bars which is how he and venomous met
> 
> He abuses venomous physically and is easy tempered 
> 
> Red hair  
> Big muscle body build  
> In his late 30's  
> Usually wears white tank top with flannel and the type of pants your dad would wear lol


End file.
